Première Grossesse
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Hélée viens d'apprendre que elle est enceinte et quand elle dit ça à son père il la croies pas et que trois semaines après que elle et Alec on couché ensemble Alec case avec elle; est-ce-que ses étapes de grossesse va être beau ou horrible?


Finalement j'ai términer cette histoire là et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et tout le restes et aussi... je ne sais pas quoi ça s'apelle les objets et choses d'hôpital désolé. Aussi cette histoire et viens d'un chapitre du future que ça veut dire que l'histoire du future est l'histoire après mon n'histoire «Secrets Revélés, Nouvelle Découverte, Problèmes de Famille» (qui est seulement en anglais et celle du future aussi va être seulement en anglais). Bon en tout cas j'espére que vous aimrez ça quand mêmes si il y'a des fautes pis toute... *Rougis des joues*

* * *

><p>-Félicitation mademoiselle Brillé, disait le docteur en mettant ses papiers sur le bureau. Vous êtes enceinte!<p>

J'ai était en état de choc je ne penserai pas que… oh non je n'ai pas mis de condom la dernière fois que j'ai faite l'amour avec Alec! Oh que papa va me tuer quand il va savoir ceci… mais même si je dirais à mon père que je suis enceinte il ne va pas me croire j'ai lui y monter le coup beaucoup de fois à l'âge de seize ans que… ouais. Je disais merci au docteur et j'ai pris les papiers en marchant jusqu'à dehors ou je vois une camionnette rouge-pompier ce stationner dans le terrain de stationnement j'ai gronda en pliant les papiers et les mettre dans la pochette de mes jeans bleu. Oui je pouvais conduire mais je n'avais aucune voiture pour l'instant et de toute façon je n'avais pas envie de conduire je me sentais… trop malade. Maintenant je sais pourquoi je n'arrêter pas de vomir le matin et le soir et c'était parce-que je suis enceinte! Quand j'ai montait mon père lisait un livre du grand écrivant d'horreur Stephen King mais je remarque que mon père commençait avoir des larmes aux yeux mais les essuyé pas alors je l'ai fait à sa place et j'ai retiré le livre de ces mains et le mets parterre sous mes pieds et je mets mes bras en l'entourent et dit : «Oh papa tu sais que tu as plus le droit de lire des livres d'horreurs ça te rend triste asteure.»

-Je sais ma puce mais… oh laisse faire ça! Alors Hélée c'est quoi le docteur te dit? Demandât papa qui mettait ces cheveux dans ces cheveux brun foncés avec des mèches gris (Que ils s'étaient noirs avant devenir gris!) foncés et il s'entait si fatigué après d'avoir perdu maman il y'a un an de cela. Je voyais dans le visage de papa qu'il était inquiet pour moi, bien sûr il s'avait que j'étais malade parce que je vis encore avec lui et mes deux frères jumeaux de treize ans, il attendait passionnément ma réponse.

«Alors Hélée c'est quoi qu'il te dit?»

Je sentais mes yeux commençait à être embrouillé mais aucune larmes… pas encore- pas devant mon père ça serait trop humiliant et en plus je suis sûr que il fera une joyeuse balade pour voir mon docteur et lui donner des explications sur mon comportement. Alors j'ai décidé de dire quelque chose pour le faire deviner un peu…

-Que ce tu penseras si j'étais _vraiment_ enceinte et que tu me croies pas…» Papa a fait un arrêt avec un crissement et tourna entre deux vieux bâtiments et me tourna pendant que ces lunettes commençât à glisser sur le bout de son nez mais les repoussa jusqu'à ces yeux et avec un ton sévère et avec des larmes aux yeux me donne une claque en plein visage.

«Je suis désolé ma fille mais il faut que tu apprendre que ce n'ai plus un jeu d'enfant… tu n'as plus seize ans je te signale alors comporte toi comme une adulte!» La réponse était claire il voulait plus d'entendre de grossesses parce que il a mare que je lui ce jeu-là mais cette fois ce c'est vrai et le seule problème c'est que le bébé a plus de père moi et Alec on n'a cassé trois semaine après qu'on n'a faite l'amour. Là il a continué de conduire mais rester quand même fâché pendant que j'ai fermai mes yeux j'ai senti une main appuyé sur mon ventre et je m'ai ouvrier les yeux et j'ai vu que papa essayer de sentir le bébé mais pouvait pas à cause que le bébé est encore dans sa coquille… euh je pense.

-C'est quoi tu fais, papa?» Je le savais que je n'aurais pas de réponse et que quand je l'ai regardé droite dans les yeux et il me simplement dit : «Tu n'aies pas enceinte ma puce arrête de niaiser avec ça.»

-Mais papa je suis juste enceinte de huit semaines, j'ai expliqua pendant je mettais une main sur mon ventre. Je te le jure!

Toute à coup je le sentais qui s'en n'aller exploser alors je m'ai taise et papa à arrêter la voiture en disant sévèrement : «Débarque de la camionnette et que ça saute! Va dans ta chambre je ne veux pas te voir avant le souper!»

J'ai soupir et je suis allé dans maison pour réfléchir mais je disais juste la vérité mais je me fais punir par mon père, ça fait chier ça pourquoi il n'a comprend pas que je dis la vérité et pas niaisé? Je me le demande mais pour l'instant c'est réfléchir c'est quoi j'ai faite. Oh papa, je pensai pendant quand j'étais dans ma chambre, pourquoi que me croie tu pas?

-Hélée est-ce-que tu viens? Cria mon frère Henri et je me suis descendue pour aller manger mais en arrivant dans la cuisine la nausée me frapper et je suis allé pour vomir et que je suis revenue après vomir Cinque fois dans la toilette j'ai vu que mon père et mes frères me regarder et je l'ai ignorai, ils ne pensaient pas que une simple odeur de manger pouvait me rendre malade. C'est là que j'ai pris une bouché d'un bœuf Angus et c'est là j'ai senti que le cœur s'élever et que j'ai senti une brulure dans l'estomac… peut-être que le bébé aime pas le bœuf Angus. Cette fois je penserais que je vomirai que j'ai échappé ma fourchette sur le plancher. J'ai fermé mes yeux et je grondai pendant que j'ai soudainement vomit comme un volcan. Voilà! Mon père est inquiet et qu'il ordonna mes frères à nettoyer le plancher pendant qu'il me souleva de la chaise et me pris dans ces bras pis j'ai commencé à pleurait en disant : «Ça me fait mal au ventre papa!»

-Je vais te mètre sur mon lit- peut tu peux mètre ta jaquette et aller coucher dans mon lit, tu vas aller coucher avec moi ce soir trésor je m'inquiet trop pour toi alors je vais aller voir sur tes frères et leur dire de manger dans le salon pendant que je vais manger vite faite pour m'étendre accoter de toi mais en premier c'est la chaudière que je vais aller chercher.» Avec ça il commence à courir à toute vitesse et dans deux minutes il revient avec la chaudière et j'ai vu que il avait un petit peu d'eau et il me donne un bec pis va en bas et je suis allé dans ma chambre pour me changer et retourner dans chambre à papa et me coucher et toute à coup j'ai entendit mon père roter dans la cuisine et me dit à moi-même : «Papa s'il-te-plait ne mange pas trop vite et arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi je vais être correct pour quelque minutes alors t'arrête! Mais là je sens que tu es inquiet de moi mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter que je suis réellement enceinte!»

Je m'en n'aller m'endormir jusqu'à temps mon père a roté par accident et il a commencé de me messager le ventre pendant il met sa tête sur son oreiller et je lui regarde dans les yeux en souriant.

«Papa tu as oublié de dire excuse moi.»

-Désolé ma puce «Excuse-moi» et voilà tu vois-tu comment je suis bon, a dit papa pendant qu'il continuant à me messager le ventre et j'ai eu une larme à l'œil pendant que je m'accoter contre mon père et il sentait que je vienne juste de verser une larme et encore je l'ai inquiéter.

-Que ce qu'il y'a ma chouette? Demandât-il avec un ton _vraiment_ inquiet et j'ai demandé dans un ton faible: «Pourquoi tu me croies pas, papa?»

-Hélée je te croie mais _pas_ tes blagues de grossesses ils sont ridicules et je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose d'autres alors s'il-te-plait arrête de me faire ça, disait mon père en mettant juste sa main sur mon ventre et la tapé doucement.

Je m'en n'aller de fermé les yeux jusqu'à j'ai mis mon visage dans chaudière et j'ai vomie et mon père a mis ces bras en l'entourent de moi et il a placé sa tête sur ma tête pour dire de ma calmer et de ne plus manger pour la restant de la nuit et il remet sa tête sur son oreiller. Toute a coups je me sentais bien, mon père me réchauffé et non il n'était pas gros comme Héraclès mais s'était presque proche, mon père a eu le cœur brisé après la décède de ma mère, elle est décédé d'une sorte de maladie et mon père avait des problèmes de y'croire que elle était morte et pleurait en mangeant comme un gros cochon à cause de ça. J'ai dit faiblement : «Je t'aime papa ne change pas trop…»

Je m'ai rendormie jusqu'à je sentais que j'avais faim et je regardai l'heure et il était 1hrs57 et j'étais a bous de souffle en sortant du lit et je suis dirigé directement vers la cuisine et j'ai mangé du beurre de cacao avec des bananes sur une tranche de pain et je commencer de avaler çà et là je sais c'est quoi que je suis obsédé pendant les neuf mois ma grossesses et la lumière c'est allumer et j'ai tourné et j'ai vu mon père inquiet et avec ça. «Je pense je vais aller voir ton docteur aujourd'hui juste pour savoir c'est quoi que tu as.»

J'ai rien dit et pendant que je hochai la tête je m'en n'aller tomber jusqu'à mon père a couru pour aller me prendre avant je tombe sur le plancher froid et je m'ai encore endormie. Quand je m'ai réveillé ce matin papa n'était plus là et avec de l'inquiétude je suis allé en bas pour voir une note qui était sur la table et dit «Hélée je suis partie voir ton médecin, inquiète toi pas et repose toi, de ton père qui t'aime.» et c'est là que j'étais soulagé d'entendre ça. Béatrice a mis sa tête sur mes pieds et elle s'entait toute a coups fatiguer pendant que j'ai doucement baissé pour la gratter, elle a fait un drôle de ronflement pendant que je glissai doucement sa tête sur le plancher et j'ai vu mes deux frères arriver de je le sais pas trop ou et que ils souriant en mettant chacun une main sur mon ventre.

-On le savait que tu étais enceinte depuis le début c'est juste on n'était pas sûr, disait Mikaël en frottant mon ventre et Henri dit : «Tu sais que papa t'aime Hélée c'est juste que tu as faite assez de…»

-Oui je le sais Henri mais je souhaite que mon docteur va lui prouver que je suis enceinte.» Nous trois a toute à coup attendue un crissement de camionnette et c'est là que on attend papa sacré et je réalise que le docteur a pas assez prouver à papa que j'étais enceinte et en ouvrant la porte on a vu que papa était en colère et il rentre dans maison à toute vitesse en disant que les docteurs sont des menteurs de nos jours et il s'entait calme après ça.

-Papa est-ce-que ça va? Demandât Mikaël pendant que lui et Henri me protégé au cas que papa explose. Papa regardant mes frères comme si 'ils étaient fous et il croisa les bras.

«Pourquoi que vous êtes toute a coups sauter en avant de votre sœur comme si vous la protégé de moi? Vous le savez très bien que je vais jamais faire mal à ma fille.»

-Et hier en me donnât une claque en plein visage…, j'ai dit avec de la peur dans mes yeux mais mon père me donne une caresse et il me regarde avec des larmes et dit : «Je suis désolé pour ça ma puce… c'est juste que j'étais fâché que tu me donner des blagues de grossesses… encore!»

J'ai remarqué que papa avait amené un objet qu'on pourrait écouter le battement du cœur d'un personne quand on va chez le médecin. Papa à remarquer c'est quoi je regardais et il me faite un sourire narquois.

-Je sais ma puce c'est très stupide mais c'est le seule moyen pour me prouver que tu étais enceinte, a dit papa en mettant ces deux mains sur mes hanches et les enlèves directement en mettant ces mains dans ces cheveux et faite un soupir et j'ai sourie en donnât une caresse à mon père et dit : «C'est une très bonne idée papa, je ne trouve pas ça stupide.»

* * *

><p>Deux mois plus tard j'ai commencé d'engraisser mais quand même j'ai l'aire d'une femme enceinte de Cinque mois en place de quatre. C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai commencé d'avoir une bedaine et j'étais dans mon lit en frottant mon ventre jusqu'à temps que mon père arrive dans ma chambre et annonce que c'est le temps de faire de la marche juste entre nous deux et dans un sens je voulais y'aller mais dans l'autre c'était non mais je voulais pas faire pleurait mon père parce que je sais que on fait ça juste nous deux depuis que j'ai l'âge de quatre ans et que je suis pas aller a seize ans et j'ai hocha la tête à mon père et il sourit faiblement. Il a fermé la porte pour que je me change et je suis allé me changer et je suis allé en bas pour aller manger et après me brossé les dents et moi et papa on est sortir pour marcher.<p>

Pendant que on marcher on a rencontré Monsieur Paramé et Madame Paramé qui marchent qui se tenait la main et Monsieur Paramé sourie et dit soudainement : «Félicitation pour être grand-père, Harry.»

-Pas toi aussi Ugo, disait mon père avec un long regard et il a mis son bras en l'entourent de mes épaules. Ma fille n'ai pas enceinte.

-Papa…, j'ai dit en soudainement j'avais besoin de tenir mon père et j'étais déjà a bout de souffle et mon père me regardait et on n'a directement dit au revoir aux parents de Charline. Plus tard on a commencé à courir juste comme ça et toute a coups je me sentais tellement faible dans cet horrible temps de chaleur et j'ai tombé par terre en me fermant les yeux et j'entendais mon père cria mon nom et je l'ai senti que il ma ramassant. Merde encore je l'ai inquiéter!

Je me suis réveiller et j'ai réalisé que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital et que j'ai eu peur et j'ai commencé à pleurait. Une infermière est venue dans la pièce et elle est allée pour me consoler et je disais que je voulais mon père et l'infermière disait que papa est à maison peut-être entraîne de pleurait? Le docteur est venu en m'expliquant que le bébé n'a pas aimé que j'étais dans la température chaude… très chaude et c'est là que ont commencé de faire mon premier échographie, là on voyait la tête de bébé et le reste de son corps et je sourie et j'étais très excité d' être maman. Quand on avait terminé l'échographie et que je me suis levé papa a couru vers moi en me donnât une caresse douce et dit avec des larmes aux yeux : «Me fait jamais plus ça Hélée tu as compris?»

-Compris papa, je te le jure…, j'ai dit en me fermant mes yeux et je le sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis endormie.

Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans ma chambre et papa était accoter de moi et qui sentait distrait en me frottant mon épaule et je sentais quelque chose de froid sur mon ventre et papa avait aussi quelque chose dans ces oreilles et c'était- attends une minute il essayer de écouter le cœur de mon bébé et il a secoua la tête et s'en n'aller bouger ces mains mais il a arrêté parce-que s'est yeux élargissait et soudainement il a figé comme si il était en état de choc et j'enlève l'objet qui était sur mon ventre et l'arrache aussi de les oreilles à papa et je baisse mon chandail et je mets mes mains sur les épaules mon père et dit : «Papa est-ce-que ça va?»

Il reste encore immobile et je poussai un cri pour que mes frères montes en haut pour me rejoindre et nous trois on n'arrêter pas claquer de les doigts mais couple de minutes plus tard il revient a lui-même et on était tout soulagé et j'ai donné une grosse caresse à papa qui me le aussi retourner mais son visage change pas et il dit en frottant mon dos : «Ma puce… tu es réellement enceinte… pourquoi que j'ai t'ai pas cru plus tôt.»

-C'est pas de ta faute papa c'est la mienne j'ai dû jamais te faire des jeux stupides de grossesses, dit-je en lui donnât une caresse et mes frères souriant pendant que je l'ai as regardé tous les deux mais toute a coups je sentais de papa que il a commencé à être en colère et je me suis collée contre mur pendant qu'Henri s'est prostré devant moi pour me protégé et papa à reculer en tonnât : «Qui est la père du bébé et ou je puis le trouver pour que je lui bat le q!»

-Papa s'il-te-plait… c'est ma faute- je n'ai pas mis de condom la dernière fois que j'ai faite l'amour, j'ai expliqua a mon père pendant qu'Henri me collé un petit peu plus mais pas trop pour pas faire mal au bébé et une larme coulant sur ma joue et elle tombe sur mon drap de lit. J'ai- j'ai oublié et je te le jure papa je n'ai pas faite par exprès.

-Tu me pas répondit à ma question chérie, disait papa dans un ton très mauvais pendant qu'il avait ces bras croisé.

-C'est qui le chum j'avais depuis des années? J'ai demandât à mon père qui c'est finalement allumé et grogne pendant faire irruption pour aller dans sa chambre pour composté le numéro des parents d'Alec. C'est là que on a entendu papa sacré au téléphone : «Atlanta ou est ton salaud de gars pour que je lui arrache le q!»

Moi et mes frères écoutaient la conversation avec intérêt et papa à recommencer de parler : «Je ne trouve pas sa drôle Atlanta il a mis ma fille enceinte! C'est pour ça je l'interdit de venir la voir!»

Nous trois on regardait mon ventre et en mettant ma main sur mon ventre je dis : «C'est quoi ça fait si papa l'interdit de venir a maison on n'a cassée ensemble il y'a environs quatre mois de ça.»

-Je ne suis pas si sûr, Henri a dit avec un sourire maléfique. Papa va juste dire ça pendant deux autres mois et hop il va laisser Alec te voir et même… rester a maison pour quelque mois.

Je me suis relaxer et Mikaël a mis sa main sur mon ventre pour voir l'avenir de mon enfant… en même temps on pourrait voir c'est quoi le sexe du bébé. Les yeux de Mikaël sont devenue bleu très pale et il bougeant ces mains sur mon ventre pour deux minutes et il arrête pendant que il ôta ces mains sur mon ventre et ces yeux sont redevenue bruns foncés.

«Alors Mikaël tu sais-tu c'est un petit-fils ou une petite-fille que je vais avoir?» Moi et mes frères retourne pour voir papa fatiguer et il s'accota contre le mur pour reposa et je lui ai faite une petite place, j'ai lui tapota la place qui était vide et épuisé il s'assit accoter de moi.

-C'est une fille papa… ç-ça va être une petite-fille que tu vas avoir, a dit Mikaël pendant que Henri hocha la tête et papa semblait si essoufflé et il accota son dos sur mon mur ou que mon lit était accoter. Il a mis sa main sur mon ventre et dit : «Je vais avoir une petite-fille dans quelque mois et je suis déjà à bout de souffle il faut que j'aide ma fille avec la petite…»

-Papa tu es épuisé parce-que tu as trop mangé comme un cochon et que ça se pourrait que tu feras une crise cardiaque une bonne journée ou l'autre, j'ai dit avec des larmes aux yeux et avec un bras je l'entoure et je commence à pleurait. Je ne veux pas te perde comme j'ai faite avec maman.

Soudainement j'ai vu les yeux de mes frères et c'était du chagrin et ils disaient dans leur visage que ils vont me l'dire plus tard quand papa va pas être la et j'ai hocha de la tête. La journée c'est bien déroulé même si papa était épuisé aujourd'hui et bien sûr c'est moi qui a fait le souper. Mais la nuit à tomber et mes frères sont allés me voir et Mikaël avec des larmes dit : «Papa va mourir dans dix ans et pas à cause d'un arrêt cardiaque mais de la même maladie que maman avait avant qu'elle meurt. On est désolé que on va aussi perde papa dans… dix ans.»

Les deux sont allés dans leur chambres en pleurant doucement et moi je mes glissé doucement dans mon lit en pleurant aussi doucement, il y'avait deux questions en tête : Je dois voir Perséphone et Héraclès demain avec papa? Et est-ce-que Perséphone est la personne qu'à aider mes frères avec la clairvoyance ou c'était maman?

Le lendemain je suis allé à l'école mais sans papa parce-que il se sentait pas très bien et je m'inquiéter et je voulais rester avec lui mais il a dit vas-y et avec un grand soupir je suis allé à l'école secondaire ou que mes frères vont et ou que j'étais. Attends! Papa travail tu pas aujourd'hui? Il a tu appeler Monsieur Simpson pour qu'il ne rente pas?

Ça me rend triste mais je suis allé voir quand même Perséphone et je l'ai faite…

* * *

><p>Deux autres mois on passé et j'ai commencé à engraisser de plus en plus et le bébé me donner son premier coups de pied il y'a un mois de cela et c'était pendant que j'étais tout seule a maison pendant que mes frères et papa était partis a quelque pars d'autre. Je me souviens de cette journée même papa voulait pas que je reste seule mais je lui y dis de y'aller avec Mikaël et Henri mais en partant je pouvais clairement voir le visage de papa et c'était de la inquiétude. Mais aujourd'hui papa reste avec moi pendant que mes frères son partit jouer avec leur amis. Toute a coups Perséphone a aperçu de nulle part et elle met une main sur l'épaule de mon père pendant qu'elle me faisait un clin d'œil et là j'ai réalisé c'est quoi que elle s'en n'aller à faire et je sourie pendant que je lui refais un clin d'œil et elle commençât.<p>

«Harry. Jay et les autres sont dans la partie secrète de l'école et qu'Héra leur dit que Cronos est revenue…»

-Et quoi d'autre Perséphone? Demandât papa avec impatience pendant qu'il a décollé la main de Perséphone et marcher et mets ces mains sur mes épaules. Tu sais qu'il faut que j'occupe de ma fille.

-Bien sûr mon grand mais Cronos c'est échapper juste pour tuer ta fille et tes deux fils et que il faut que tu te prépares d'avances avant qu'il les attaques! Finissant Perséphone pendant qu'elle met ces cheveux blonds par en arrière et ça rendu mon père fou d'rage et il était d'accord et il me donne un bec sur la joue en me frottant mon ventre et dit qu'il va revenir très bientôt et il est partie avec Perséphone. Oh que Papa va être en maudit quand c'était juste un piège pour qu'Alec viens chez nous et me parler.

Une sonnerie a était entendue et Béatrice a fait un faible jappement pendant que j'ouvre la porte et Alec est entré avec un sourire à moitié et soudainement il rougit et pour bonjour il met ces lèvres sur les miennes et m'entourent avec ces bras.

«Je suis désolé pour t'avoir abandonné enceinte ma douce mais c'est juste que Juliane m'attiré un petit peu et j'étais… ouais distraite et que- quel importe maintenant on va être heureux et on va aimer notre fille.» Il me frotte le ventre doucement et il ferme la porte en faisant une conversation avec notre fille.

«Salut ma puce comment tu vas… c'est papa qui te parle en ce moment. Grand-père est partie faire des petite cours en ce moment… ben je pense.» Et remonte pour me regarder dans mes yeux bleu foncés que j'ai hérités de ma mère et me donne encore un bec sur les lèvres et on est allé dans le salon.

* * *

><p><em>Harry se sentait tellement traie par les dieux de la Nouvelle Olympe et il regardât le temps qui passe et il se frappe la tête contre le mur en pleurant et pense à sa fille qui est tout seule avec Béatrice et… Attends! Il pense maintenant les dieux lui a piégé parce-que sa il fallait qu'Alec et Hélée se réunies mais là il est trop tard il va encore dire à sa fille une menterie quelle conque que il a cassé avec la blond qu'il a asteure. Soudainement il retourne pour voir une lumière qui apparait et peu de temps après sa femme était là avec son sourire de charme et ces yeux était embrouillés et les siennes aussi étaient embrouillé et ils se caressant et Harry dit avec du chagrin dans la voix : «Marina pourquoi il fallait que tu quittes moi et les enfants…»<em>

_-Parce-que mon temps était faite Harry mais il ne fallait pas que t'engraisse juste parce-que je suis morte et en plus tes enfant ont besoin de toi… ta fille a besoin d'aide avec notre petite-fille qui va être n'aie dans trois mois, Marina a dit avec des larmes qui coulant des joues. Il faut que tu comprends que Hélée a besoin d'Alec et que la vérité c'est qu'Alec a quittés sont autre petite amie juste pour vivre avec elle et toi pendant quelque mois… ils vont s'occuper de toi jusque tu me rejoindre dans dix ans de la même sorte de cause que j'avais mon amour._

_Harry s'élargit les yeux et réalisé maintenant pourquoi que une bonne fin de semaine ses enfant semblait si déprimé et c'est accoste qu'ils vont le perde dans dix and mais il les comprend mais qu'il va les regarder en haut avec sa femme… Marina. Elle s'en n'aller partir mais elle arrête en souriant et dit : «Oublie pas de dire à mon frère, à ma mère, à nous enfants et à Nikos… mon beau et fière allure de cousin que je les aime» et Harry hocha la tête et avec des larmes dans les yeux il l'embrasse sur les lèvres et Marina en pleurant s'est évaporer en couple de secondes en disant au revoir à son amoureux et qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours._

_Finalement Harry a réalisé que il est stupide d'avoir faite ça a sa fille et que il était très en colère contre Alec et avec ça il s'entait très bien…_

* * *

><p>Alec avait mis sa tête sur mon ventre pour écouter sur mon ventre pour écouter le cœur du bébé et je lui y caressé la joue pendant et une lumière a submergé de nulle part et que ça faite Alec et moi complètement debout et on n'a vue papa et j'ai marché jusqu'à a lui et je lui ai donné une caresse et il me refait une caresse et doucement il me frotte un peu mon vente et il dit : «Hélée… j'ai parlé avec ta mère et elle me tout dit.»<p>

Il marche a Alec qui sentait calme et papa mets un bras en l'entour de lui et il guidant dans la cuisine pendant que papa me dit de rester dans le salon et qu'il faut qu'il parle avec Alec seule pour un moment. J'entendais mon père parler a Alec que-ce-que maman lui avait dit dans une chambre très sombre mais juste un peu de lumière qui venait de ma mère et je dis doucement a moi-même : «Merci maman pour avoir changé l'avis de papa.»

Des que papa et Alec sont revenue je l'ai regardé droite dans les yeux et je le savais que par leur visage tout aller bien et que on va être une très belle famille et qu'Alec et papa vont s'entendre à merveille. C'est là que j'ai senti que ma fille me donnât un coup de pied près de l'abdominale. Ouais ça fait mal!

* * *

><p>La journée finale était arrivé je m'en n'aller l'accouché cette bientôt (et quand je ne suis plus sûr) et j'avais vraiment de la misère à me lever et il fallait que ça soit Alec ou papa qui m'aide à me monter. Je me sentais tellement grosse! Ma grossesse n'était pas normale je me disais que j'ai trop mangé pendant c'est neuf derniers mois mais ça supposé d'être comme ça mais… en tout cas à cette dernière journée j'étais très fatiguer et ça faite inquiéter papa pendant qu'Alec comprenais pourquoi je me sentais si fatiguer mais papa avait dit que maman avait jamais était si fatiguer que ça a la dernière journée de grossesse et qu'il voulait pas travailler mais Alec lui avait promis que il jetterai un coups d'œil sur moi et prend soin de moi pendant que papa hocha la tête et il est partie pour aller travailler et nous deux on est allé pour manger le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine et tout était bien jusqu'à j'ai mouillé mon bas de pyjama et c'est là que on est allé vite a l'hôpital et quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital on n'a vite aller dans la chambre de la livraison ou quelque chose comme ça mais ça faisait tellement mal! J'ai pleurait mais je n'ai pas crié et deux heures plus tard notre petite fille est née.<p>

J'étais dans chambre pendant que Alec parler à mon père et je l'ai entendue crier et j'ai rie et des couples de minutes on n'a entendue des crissements et des voitures claque sonnés et c'est là que moi et Alec on n'était crampé j'ai du bien la savoir que papa recommencerait à faire ça et trois minutes plus tard papa arriver dans la chambre tout essouffler et il s'assit sur la chaise accoter de moi et il me donne une caresse en larmes et encore essouffler : «Ne me fait plus jamais ça ma puce et tant pis la prochaine fois je vais rester avec vous autres.»

-Papa calme toi ça pas était long, je disais en lui donnât une caresse. Je n'ai pas encore pris le bébé…

Une infirmière est venue avec une sorte de petit lit en verre ou en plastique et il y'avait le bébé dedans et l'infirmière me donnât le bébé et avec dans larmes dans les yeux moi et Alec on la regardait avec de la admiration et toute coup deux autre personnes sont venue et c'était les parents d'Alec.

-Désolé que on est en retard…, disait Monsieur Cloutier en frottant son cou mais papa la arrêter et dit : «Non Axel t'ai pas en retard et ni toi Atlanta. Au faite Hélée, vous avez tu nommé votre petite fille?»

Moi et Alec on regardait notre fille qui dormait elle avait des cheveux rouges et on regarder nos parents et Alec a dit : «J'avais pensé a un nom il y'a deux mois et j'en n'ai parlé avec Hélée et elle était d'accord et le nom sera Alexandra.» et le père d'Alec était fou de joie et il nous a donné des caresse pendant que papa et Madame Cloutier rient et ils approuvèrent le nom qu'on lui a donné.


End file.
